


八一八轮回那个贝斯手

by AnnyCavallone



Category: The King's Avatar, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyCavallone/pseuds/AnnyCavallone





	八一八轮回那个贝斯手

网游天地→游戏交流区→一对百合一对基

 

主题：[求助]求八！Samsara贝斯手！RY玩家请进！ 

Rt  
我一直不太关注音乐圈啦，昨天是闺蜜死缠烂打带我去的，看了他们现场被shock到  
然后主要想来问两个问题，为什么这个乐队没有主唱啊，最多就那个吉他手偶尔过来唱两句。。。  
另外就贝斯手！他家贝斯真是让我昏厥！我发誓因为他我第一次整场下来追着贝斯的声音在听。后来听闺蜜讲了点有的没的，感觉他特别牛逼，但是他们乐队貌似出了很多事情？总之就是求八这位！

№0 ☆☆☆ 贝斯使我快乐 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

沙发Σ  
№1 ☆☆☆ sf 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

前排围观  
我知道我楼上一定是沙发哥  
№2 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

前排围观卖瓜子  
№3 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

前排围观  
沙发哥你还好吗emmmmm  
№4 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

卧槽我进错版了？？？  
这里真是基版？！  
№5 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

不是……就我一个好奇为什么lz要八贝斯手还扯到了RY？  
№6 ☆☆☆ 贝斯宅男注孤生？ 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

LS走开  
№7 ☆☆☆ 红领巾 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

啧啧，巡演完我就知道会有这种帖  
不过周队的脸我先舔为rfghjnkml,kmnjhgfghjkl;dfghj  
№8 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

八哥脸滚键盘了吗，不就是见到zzk嘛有什么bvcdcv bnm,.dfghjkldfghjkl;l,mn  
№9 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

……没有人八吗QWQ  
№10 ☆☆☆ 贝斯使我快乐 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

求科普！第一次见到这种求八Bass的帖子！！！！学了五年贝斯的哭了！自古吉他压贝斯，哭唧唧(　；∀；)  
№11 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

⊙ω⊙  
居然在基版看见有人提我本命，pu  
№12 ☆☆☆ 轮回养鹅厂一号机 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

LS好像知道很多的样子！  
№13 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

是那个当红后摇乐队Samsara？歌不错，推荐三砖。  
№14 ☆☆☆ 知心哥哥 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

男神出现了！！好的男神我们这就去听！  
№15 ☆☆☆ 知心粉丝团团长 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

咳咳，ls们你们歪楼了……  
先给路人科普一下，lz说的是我大本命Samsara乐队，直译轮回，是S社旗下的摇滚乐队，到现在已经出道五年啦！我团风格早期比较飘忽，一专实验二专emo，从周队也就是现在的贝斯手加入以后慢慢变成了后摇+后朋的风格，不算特别重，喜欢流行的也可以听听看！  
然后成员三专的时候有两次变动，老队长张益玮脱退，周队进来担任了贝斯和leader的职务，然后有了一次大换血，周队以前的老成员只有节奏吉他方明华留下来了sad  
不过也是因为换血，我团从当时的另一支band挖到了现在的主音吉他江副队过来，从那以后乐队就慢慢走上正轨啦，三专广受好评（我也是那时候入坑的  
悄悄说一句，周队和江副队……好吃ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
№16 ☆☆☆ 轮回养鹅厂一号机于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

比较好奇怎么是贝斯当队长……  
solo的时候他去打call吗  
№17 ☆☆☆ 猹吃瓜 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

老队员都走得差不多为什么还要坚持叫这个名字，重新组一个也好啊=0=  
№18 ☆☆☆ 闰土叉猹 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

贝斯X吉他  
这楼我蹲了  
№19 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

zqsg地求一号机八一下贝斯吉他  
№20 ☆☆☆ =^= 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

我靠！我忍不住去搜了一下这个乐队！沃ri这个贝斯也太帅了吧！！！！有这脸怎么不去弹吉他！！  
№21☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

ls几个意思！！还有能不能别老拿贝斯说事儿啊！贝斯手也是有尊严的！  
№22 ☆☆☆ 愤怒的鼓手 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

看着ls的id笑了  
№23 ☆☆☆ 贝斯与鼓你们都懂 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

统一回答ls们：  
1\. 不改名字是因为S社的要求，顺便说RY是因为这一季RY的主题曲是我团唱的。  
2\. 周队技术太牛逼不是我等凡人能描述的，可以自行感受下为什么他来当队长，视频3:24开始。链接：[20XX年RY音乐节轮回乐队solo]  
3\. 周队是一个少言寡语的男人，江副队大概就是他的翻译机吧，至于这个cp有多甜，我丢几张图，你们自由心证吧：  
[相视一笑.jpg]  
[周队发呆.gif]  
[睡着的江副队.gif]  
№24 ☆☆☆ 我是二号机 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

。。。我特意敷了个面膜再来看结果到现在还没有人八贝斯的故事吗  
№25 ☆☆☆ 贝斯使我快乐 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

回lz  
周泽楷，S市人，小学曾经获过国家少儿钢琴表演组一等奖，在表哥影响下接触摇滚，最开始签下S社的时候公司想让他作为流行歌手出道被他拒绝，也不愿意担任主唱。有小道说最后他进轮回以后刚开始是弹吉他的，后来他自己强硬要求就去玩贝斯了。  
附赠两张高清无码写真图：  
[周泽楷的眼睫毛.jpg]  
[周泽楷一眼荡魂.jpg]  
№26 ☆☆☆ 红领巾 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

这盛世美颜！你跟我说，他是贝斯？！！！  
woc讲真他比我刚看上的小鲜肉都帅，还不娘  
№27 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

玩摇滚的当然不娘好吧，我们周队那可是有腹肌的男人  
№28 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

说起腹肌，你们还记得隔壁百花的zjl和szp吗……  
有一次乐乐说为了巡演要去健身，大孙就毫不犹豫拆台说他办了最贵的年卡然后半年过去了只去过一次  
我就觉得简直是我的写照！  
№29 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

ls别提了，乐哥那小身板我都担心他会不会哪天唱嗨了晕在台上= =  
有几次他唱太用力到后半段核嗓都开不出来，还是平哥吼上去的  
№30 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

歪个楼表示你团孙队核嗓比清嗓性感一万倍  
№31 ☆☆☆ 无核不欢 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

能不能来个人继续将正副队长的故事_(:3ゝ∠)_  
№32 ☆☆☆ 天翼 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

妈的一直在酸贝斯，贝斯吃你家大米了，这么能咋不上天  
№33 ☆☆☆ 啧 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

正在上  
№34 ☆☆☆ ? 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

被ls笑死hhhhhhhhhh  
№35 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

讲道理，大家不要老提乐队梗了，节奏组的都是天使啊，没有节奏组的旋律组也是不完整的！  
顺便赞美下轮回这位的技术，我一直觉得摇滚现场最重要的部分其实是低音，高频虽然能让人兴奋，但真正带动我们但其实是低音吧。刚才听了那段solo真是震撼到了，在公司情不自禁地想玩headbang，要不是办公室里都是人我就甩起来了>////<  
№36 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

同意ls  
黑贝斯什么的外行说说就行了，真正喜欢乐队的麻烦还是尊重乐手吧  
№37 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

不是！你们难道都没注意到红领巾聚聚说的话吗？！  
钢琴少年转向摇滚还看起来样样精通？！  
№38 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

沃ri盲生你发现了华点！  
№39 ☆☆☆ 我受到了惊吓 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

是的啊我团周队就是这么一个画风清奇实力惊人的美男子！！！  
一号机算是追了几年的老粉了，他们还去那种特别小的livehouse演出的时候我就追过，那时候可以买vip票提前进场和乐队成员亲密接触。我那时候还是个loli，比较脑残，见到周队激动得说不出话一把抓住他手握住了！  
……然后我忘了我握着他的手，就这样抓着他的手倾诉对我团的喜爱，足足说了快三分钟（黑历史不要提  
重点是！周队一点都不生气，就很温柔地看着一号机，还摸我头了！顺便说周队有181，一号机不幸是矮人军团团员，一直在仰视_(:3ゝ∠)_  
这里就不得不夸下我们江副队了！副队虽然怎么说……因为周队太耀眼了所以多少会遮盖掉别人的一些光芒，他们刚出道的时候就有人因为这个说他们一人战队贝斯卖脸什么的，气。不过粉其实都知道江副明华哥小吴小明他们有多认真……  
扯远了，继续说江副！如果说我周是小龙女（不），那我江大概就是四肢健全还不到处留情的杨过吧！  
我有一阵怀疑过江副是不是有超能力，控场一流，人际交往ex，是那种你带他回家说爸妈这是我男朋友，然后过一会儿你会怀疑他才是你爸妈亲生的，这样的男人……  
№40 ☆☆☆ 一号机 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

yoooooo！温柔X冰山吗！我喜！  
№41 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

负责任地告诉你，别想了，周江逆不了  
№42 ☆☆☆ 二号机 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

啧啧啧用心险恶的lss，江副虽然八面玲珑，但你们见过他跟周队撒娇的样子吗  
№43 ☆☆☆ 想看求我啊 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

ls钩直饵咸！交资源不杀！  
№44 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

我也爆个料吧。圈内人，不过我团主场在B市不经常去他们那，然后你们懂我们这个圈子是唱核儿的看不起朋克，唱金属的看不起核儿，后摇大概就是……最娘的那类，为黑而黑的比较多。我跟jbt算面熟，他最开始是玩ballad，但怎么说，他属于各方面都不太突出的类型吧，也没必要作为solo歌手出道。然后他原来呆的那个公司就想让他进HW乐队，结果有一次他们和轮回同台拼盘，他们团的人有几个堵在路上了，jbt只好先上去讲段子炒气氛然后请zzk他们帮忙伴奏，唱了个碳酸绿的He will be loved……  
我也不知道为什么，但事后听他说zzk就是因为他唱了这首歌看上他了，坚持让他来他们乐队。从那以后我们跟zzk交流方便了太多，可能他们轮回就是想找个周泽楷的翻译。

№45 ☆☆☆ 拖死你 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

核儿哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
№46 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

路人表示不懂翻译是什么梗  
№47 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

咦这个点了都去打本了？帮忙up一下  
№48 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

回47L：  
zzk是个安静的美男子，问他一句话你要等他想十分钟，还不一定能get到他意思。然后jbt就是一个能迅速理解他意图帮忙圆场的人，人送雅号摇滚圈翻译机。  
顺便我表示周队的话乍一听真听不懂，但回去想好久以后忽然发现他说的好有道理……  
附个视频：  
[rock in RY独家采访周泽楷]  
№49 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

讲真你团队长的人设也是非常玄幻了：无口暖男+音乐神童+摇滚青年  
№50 ☆☆☆ 看不懂 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

不会比隔壁他王更玄幻了好吗  
№51 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

说起来你们不觉得45L那个看起来跟他王有关吗……  
圈内，B市，核儿  
除了他药谁会这么说  
№52 ☆☆☆ o O 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

看id难道是许副队！！！！  
№53 ☆☆☆ 板蓝根 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

药鹅双担表示求许副继续爆料啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
№54 ☆☆☆ 金银花 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

许副求问我团今年会出新专吗！会吗！  
抱着灭绝星辰听了八千遍了！  
№55 ☆☆☆ 双黄连 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

恳请45哥爆更多料！  
第一次知道周江居然是因为欧美圈本命的歌相遇的！！！  
№56 ☆☆☆ 我是燃烧的二号机 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

从此继《星云波动剑与你》《乱射》《你用巴雷特狙击打中我的心》之后，周江再多一定情曲吗……  
№57 ☆☆☆ 真相只有一个 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

乱，乱♂射？  
№58 ☆☆☆ 突然赤鸡 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

回ls，是我团唯一一首有mv的歌，剧情很一言难尽……  
大概就是我团在地下车库里尬舞，然后有两个男演员演逃出什么实验室的戏码，最后两个演员逃到一半没有路了，钻进车里打算来一发……  
然后车炸了（。  
№59 ☆☆☆ 说好的套路呢 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
№60 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

xswl  
№61 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

就我的关注点是两个男♂演员吗……  
№62 ☆☆☆ 666 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

而且演员男男亲在一起的时候镜头切到地下车库的我团，虽然糊成马赛克但我坚信周队在看着江副！  
[证据1.jpg]  
[证据2.jpg]  
[证据3.gif]  
№63 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

ls真是找糖找到丧病【关爱傻子的眼神.jpg】  
№64 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

ls不要这样！就算这个糖不够甜你敢否认live时候的劲爆吗！【关爱傻子的眼神.jpg】  
去年我团第一次欧巡，去了国外人就玩嗨了，安可曲之前江副被拼盘的band灌了酒，然后副歌的部分是抱着周队的腿唱完的，不忍直视  
№65 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

64L真是no zuo no die why you cry【关爱傻子的眼神.jpg】  
我家轻易不发糖，一发就是一卡车糖  
№66 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

上小视频：  
[江波涛抱着周泽楷大腿唱乱射.mkv]  
[江波涛找不到周泽楷泪洒游泳池.mkv]  
№67 ☆☆☆ 粥里有姜 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

卧槽！！！！！！  
№68 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

太劲爆吓得我都变形了！  
wo是眼上簪花的双眼皮！  
№69 ☆☆☆ = =* 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

呃，其实我知道得不多，能说的都是你们知道的吧。就zzk技术太好没办法让队员跟上他，jbt去了以后才顺利把他和其他人黏合起来的。  
然后他们和蓝雨对盘的那次也是jbt想的办法，本来那次演出场地有问题但大家都风尘仆仆，刚过去没发现。贝斯和吉他位置都是固定的，那场zzk站的贝斯那边舞台不稳，可能会掉下去，就只有jbt发现了，他跟zzk说想给饭一点惊喜两个人交换了乐器，然后那场他就站了吉他的位置。

№70 ☆☆☆ 拖死你 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

…………………………  
№71 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

………………卧槽  
№72 ☆☆☆ 真相只有一个 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

不管你们信不信我刚才哭出来了……  
№73 ☆☆☆ 一号机 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

庙粉，这场我有印象，还说这乐队真是会玩，居然是这样吗  
№74 ☆☆☆ 一个魔咒 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

一进楼就看见这种猛料眼前一黑。。。  
他们没事吧！  
№75 ☆☆☆ 贝斯使我快乐 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊啊啊啊心疼我们江江  
№76 ☆☆☆ 九点水都是我的 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

路人，表示太爷们了  
№77 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

呃，你们淡定，其实这种事巡演途中挺多的。而且他这人机灵着呢，上场的时候顺便请了施工队在下面加固，所以那场他们没唱有几首成名曲，音效做不出来。  
№78 ☆☆☆ 拖死你 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

还是蓝瘦QWQ  
№79 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

我歪个楼=-=  
lz还在吗，以及路人要是有兴趣入我轮回男神教嘛！新单曲下个月就要发了，不贵的，大家来张碟听听多买几张还能送亲朋好友！  
№80 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

举手，请问有试听吗？本命我王搞电音去了没新歌听，被你们一说有点好奇这个乐队  
№81 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

有有有！  
[双重控制.mp3]  
[荒火.mp3]  
第一首是跟兴欣合作的，所以有点核，江副真的很少唱核啊要珍惜！！！！第二首地通做了模糊处理，我自己听起来是那种对心爱的人想接近又不敢触碰的感觉吧……美到心碎  
№82 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

安利姑娘好速度，感谢比心！  
№83 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

等下……  
你们不觉得这个声音不太像江波涛的吗  
№84 ☆☆☆ 雨没那么烦 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

庙粉居然听摇滚【远目】  
№85 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

ls自重，你不知道蓝雨以前是死金出身吗  
№86 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

然后因为新队长的吉他拨速问题变成了流行朋克……吗【陷入了沉思】  
№87 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

求不黑我鱼手速  
№88 ☆☆☆ 鱼与雨 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

楼上的各位你们....那个...  
你们能不能关注一下那个核嗓到底是谁的，新人表示听不出来  
№89 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

……卧槽  
№90 ☆☆☆ 拖死你 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

？？？【预感高能  
№91 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

！！！【同感高能  
№92 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

woc？？？？？？？？  
№93 ☆☆☆ 一号机 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

我不敢信？？？？？  
№94 ☆☆☆ 二号机 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

我有点不确定……  
№95 ☆☆☆ 拖死你 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

拖哥你快说！  
№96 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

拖哥你不确定什么！  
№97 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

woc拖哥你真是要拖死我了！  
№98 ☆☆☆ = = 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

呃……就这个声音……应该是zzk的  
№99 ☆☆☆ 拖死你 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

拖哥你这是被吓得都不加句号了吗  
№100 ☆☆☆ 板蓝根 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
有生之年居然能听到周队的核嗓！！！洒家这辈子值了！！！  
№101 ☆☆☆ 烟花一号机 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

一直潜水到这里终于被炸出来了！  
周队！自从出道第一年！在《一枪穿云》那首歌里说了一句sick以外！再也没有唱过歌了！！！！卧槽啊啊啊啊啊！  
№102 ☆☆☆ 鹅鹅鹅 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

这里是lz，表示已经去下单了，我可能就这么入坑了吧。。。  
所以，有人能安利我一下周江吗！  
№103☆☆☆ 贝斯吉他使我快乐 于XX:XX:XX留言☆☆☆

 

END


End file.
